


Marked

by annilucy88



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Danarius needs to be set on fire, Dub con due to magic if you turn your head and squint, Fenris Working Through Some Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annilucy88/pseuds/annilucy88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Tevinter slavers manage to take down Fenris with a spell no one has seen before. Will recovery be as easy as they think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September Update

I just wanted to reaffirm that although I'm late, I am not gone, and I have not abandoned this story. I've been planning it more thoroughly, start to end, and I've now reached a stage where I have a script for the whole thing (which is about 10,000 words on its own, haha) and a very clear plan of where everything goes. 

I won't make more promises about how long it will take me to finish, but I will definitely be posting updates within the week. The first chapters just need cleaning up, so if those seem familiar it's not a cop-out, it's more a case of if it's not broke don't fix it. Either way, you'll be seeing movement here soon. My goal is to finish this story before NaNoWriMo – goodness knows if I will be successful, but that's what I'm aiming for. 

Thank you all for your patience – I hope it's worth the wait.


	2. Nano Update

Hey Guys! I'm still working on Marked but have concluded it's best if I write the whole thing then post in more or less one shot, so yeah, I haven't finished yet. I'd say I'm about 1/4 way through and aim to be half way by the end of Nano (for those who don't know, NaNoWriMo is a writing challenge I'm doing in November, so I will be focusing on another project) and then wrap this up around Xmas as a gift for you all ;-) that's the plan at least. 

Know that the project has not been abandoned and I'm still working on it daily, progress is just slow. I apologize again and thank everyone for their patience.


End file.
